


Heat from the Fire

by StarToTheCat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caduceus is just casual, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, caleb is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarToTheCat/pseuds/StarToTheCat
Summary: Caduceus has been acting strangely as of late, and it's catching Caleb's interest.





	Heat from the Fire

This had been happening for days.

Caduceus is more amiable and carefree than most people; attentive on an emotional level, but he usually keeps his distance in the physical sense. Until about five days ago.

Caleb couldn’t help but notice it. The way he’d pick up Nott and carry her around under his arm. How he would come up from behind Fjord and rest his chin on the top of his head. When they sat around in a circle on the ship deck with the rest of the crew discussing stories and adventures, he was practically lounging in Jester’s lap. There were even several times where a simple graze of hands when Caduceus was handing Caleb supplies seemed to linger. It wasn’t hard to notice in the slightest.

Caleb would chalk it up to Caduceus growing closer with his new teammates, but he couldn’t help but feel as if Caduceus seemed off. Hopefully he hadn’t come down with something while travelling the seas.

Whatever it was, it had driven Caduceus to enter their shared sleeping quarters, see Caleb reading a book with his legs dangling off the bed, and then promptly situate himself between them without a word, his back towards Caleb.

To be perfectly honest, Caleb hadn’t even noticed him enter. It was possible he was getting a bit too engrossed in his readings than a man trying to keep up his guard should have been, and as such only discovered his presence when he felt the back of Caduceus’ head bump into his book.

Caleb made a noise of surprise before lifting his book, seeing the head in his lap tilting to meet his eyes.

“Hey” came his deep, lazy drawl.

From this view, Caleb could see the string of beads being woven together in Caduceus’ hands.  
Caduceus positioned his gaze back on the work in front of him and returned to making a skillfully-created necklace. “Aren’t these nice? Jester got ‘em for me.”

Caleb looked at the colored beads, momentarily distracted from his reading.  
“Ja, they’re... really- wait, did she make those with the magic paintbrush?”

Caduceus hummed in affirmation.

Caleb could feel a brief sense of annoyance that Jester would waste what limited paint they had on frivolous things, but it melted away when he saw the content grin on Caduceus’ face as he worked away on his craft.

A calm quiet settled over the room, with the occasional clinking of beads hitting each other

Caleb pretended to read during the uncomfortable-feeling silence that followed, trying to think of something to say to break the silence. He thought back to Caduceus’ strange behavior the past few days. He could casually ask about it, although it would probably just add more awkwardness to the air, but Caleb couldn’t for the life of him come up with something else to talk about. At least it would sate his curiosity.

Caleb looked to Frumpkin dozing nearby, and silently asked the cat to come and sit near Caduceus’ lap. With Frumpkin in place to act as a comfort for both him and Caduceus, Caleb took a breath and spoke.

“You’ve been pretty touchy these past few days.”

Caduceus’ ear flicked and Caleb briefly wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Pink hair brushed against Caleb’s knuckles as his head turning slightly away from his project to cast a glance over his shoulder. Caleb took note of the hint of confusion crossing his face.

“I don’t think I’ve been snappy, but I apologize, Mister Caleb, if I have been.”

Scheisse. Wrong wording.

“Ah, sorry. That’s- That’s not what I meant,” Caleb mentally kicked himself as he tripped over his words, “I meant- You’ve just been- What’s the word…. More physically inclined to conveying your closeness these past few days?”

Caduceus’ head looked forward once more, gazing at the wall in thought before speaking.

“Huh, guess that makes a bit more sense. Now, what could be causing that?” Caduceus asked aloud to himself. “It’s definitely a new development, but I guess I might just be getting closer with you lot. Although I don’t really know if I express my fondness for friends though physicality due to not really being around that many people for a while. It might just even be that I’ve gotten a bit touch-starved.” Caduceus rambled. “Or perhaps I’m about to go into rut.”

Caleb was caught up in his own mind after his humiliating attempt at a sentence and didn’t immediately fully process what was being said to him.

“Ja, ja many possibilities and- wait,” Caleb stopped mid-thought, “Rut?”

Caleb couldn’t help but let some incredulity leak into the way he said it. He couldn’t have heard him correctly, right? “You can….do that?”

“Of course. Most of us do it, y’know.” Caduceus answered  
“Us?”

“Yeah, heats and ruts can affect firbolgs, tieflings, half-orcs, some types of dwarves, basically any type of giant….” 

Caduceus continued listing off different races while Caleb’s head swam with this information. He thought back to his other teammates to try and remember if any of them had been affected by this before. No moments came to memory except Fjord leaving town for a week when they were in Zadash. He had been acting strangely beforehand. Heat crept up his neck and he felt the sickly familiar twist of interest in his gut.

It was at this moment that Caleb realized Caduceus was still talking, and tried to tune back in to the best of his ability.

“....and if you really think about it, the real outliers are humans and elves, huh?”

“Yeah.” Caleb replied, and winced at how breathless it sounded. Questions flooded his mind and he couldn’t resist seeking out their answers. “How long does it last for?”

“Ah, there’s where firbolgs are the lucky ones,” Caduceus said, the smile unseen to Caleb lacing his words,”’Cause we only have to deal with it for about 24 hours, and even less than that with a partner. Poor half-orcs gotta deal with it for six to eight days.”

Well that confirms why Fjord was out of town for a week.

“You don’t like,” Caleb let out a nervous burst of laughter at the ridiculousness of his next question, “Get aggressive when you’re in rut, right?”

It was Caduceus’ turn to laugh. His head tilted back, once again hitting Caleb’s book, as he let out a deep and rumbling chuckle. “Of course not, Mister Caleb,” that damn nickname again, “It’s perfectly controllable and is nothing you need to worry about, if that’s what you mean. I’ll probably just hole myself up in one of the extra rooms and take a sick day until it’s over.”

“Doesn’t sound too comfortable, does it?” Caleb asked, finally closing his book and setting it off to the side.

Caduceus’ gaze returned to looking at the necklace he was making. “Hah, yeah, but finding a willing partner is difficult when you’re in the middle of the ocean.”

I’d be more than willing. The thought flashed through Caleb’s head and he felt his face heat up further. If he said that out loud, he was sure he would be mortified enough to die. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about what it would be like to be in a sexual situation with Caduceus.

“Well, good luck to you if it turns out you really are going into rut.” Caleb said as he picked up his book once more.

“Much appreciated. I guess we’ll find out here in the next few days, won’t we?” Caduceus stated with a charismatic smile as he rose to his feet. “It’s not often that I get the opportunity to teach something to the man that knows everything, but I’ve gotta go make dinner for the crew. See you in an hour or two.” 

Caduceus took the bead necklace and placed it with utmost care on the desk nailed to the wall of their shared room, then turned with a small wave of his hand to walk out of their quarters to head to the kitchen. 

Caleb stared with interest as Caduceus left, his finger running over the leather spine of the book as he fell into deep thought.

Perhaps he should read more books on differences in race biology in the future.

 

~

 

Two days later, Caleb awoke to a noise in the night. 

It was a groan, one unlike the kind that came from the ship as it pitched across rolling waves. No, this groan was from a person, almost animalistic and desperate.

Caleb lifted his head from his pillow to peer into the dim light of the room, only lit by a few candles. The grogginess of sleep clouded his vision for a moment before he gained clarity.

A few feet away was Caduceus in his own bed, lying on his stomach. From the looks of it, he was still asleep, albeit in a restless slumber, and the sheets used to protect him from the sea’s chilly air were cast to the floor, where the fabric pooled against the smooth wood. Slender hips rocked against the bed sporadically 

Caleb felt a dull heat light in his stomach as he heard a soft whine leave Caduceus’ lips. Was caduceus having a nightmare? Or perhaps… Oh. Right.

Caleb swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to speak. “Ca-caduceus?” The roughness of his voiced surprised him. It’s just from sleep, he told himself.

The only answer that Caleb got was a light growl that made Caleb acutely aware of how Caduceus’ sounds were affecting him. Caleb moved to remove his sheets so he could get up and walk over to Caduceus to wake him up, but had second thoughts when he realized Cad would see how he was making Caleb half-hard from just his sounds alone.

Caleb breathed deep while mustering the courage to speak up once more, but choked on his words when the musky smell hit his nose. It was the smell of sex mixed with petrichor. Gods, it was intoxicating.

Steadying himself, Caleb spoke again with more volume, “Caduceus.”

A response came this time.

“Hnngh… Huh?” Caduceus’ gravelly voice came, previously ragged breathing mellowing out as he woke. His head lifted from the bed to look around and try to figure out what exactly was happening. Caleb saw the look of confusion on his face. After a moment he looked towards Caleb. “Wassit? Wa’s goin’ on?” He slurred.

Caleb felt aflame with embarrassment and arousal. Caduceus looked downright miserable, hair a complete mess and chest still moving heavily with the effort to breath.

“You’re, uh- I think- You’re….” Caleb trailed off, not quite sure how to finish the sentence.

Caduceus moved to stand up, but stopped when he pushed up to a kneeling position, finally noticing the erection pushing against his sleepwear.

“Oh.” Caleb breathed out quietly and felt his dick twitch in interest when he saw the slight dampness at where the head of Caduceus’ cock would be.

“Ah,” Caduceus started, “I see what’s going on here. Let me just…” Caduceus reached down past the bed towards the sheet and picked it up to cover himself. He then grabbed a pillow and got off the bed to stand up. “Guess that answers our question, now does it?” Caduceus said with a sheepish smile. His usually calm demeanor was washed away with his flustered state. The change of presentation was strange to Caleb, but nonetheless extremely hot. He wanted to see more of it.

Caduceus moved towards the door to leave with a mumbled apology, and before Caleb even knew what he was going to say, he reached his hand out. “Wait, Caduceus.”

Caduceus stopped in his tracks to give a surprised look to Caleb.

Caleb took a moment to gather his words before speaking again.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Caleb took another deep breath, “You could stay here and get off with me.”

Caleb saw a strange mixture of gratefulness, lust, and shock cross Caduceus’ face, and if he wasn’t in the situation he was in, he would have probably laughed.  
Caleb continued, “You even said yourself, it’s uncomfortable for you and it’s much shorter if you have a partner.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to push you into something you didn’t want to do, or feel as if you needed to-”

“I’m sure.” Caleb cut Caduceus off as he removed the sheet covering him and moved to a sitting position, his own erection prominent and on display for Caduceus, showing how willing he was to help Caduceus. His own forwardness surprised him, and Caleb accounted it for his tiredness making his decisions more rash.

There was a beat of silence. Another beat. They looked at eachother, the only sound being Caduceus’ harsh breathing and the creaking of the ship, waves hammering against the sides of it in a lulling rhythm. 

Caleb was beginning to wonder if Caduceus was going to turn him down until Caduceus took a step towards Caleb’s bed, then another, then finally crashed into Caleb, knocking him onto his back.

A huff of laughter escaped Caleb as Caduceus immediately set to rubbing his crotch against Caleb’s thigh and kissing the exposed parts of his shoulder.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Caleb teased, emboldened by Caduceus’ shameless display of lust.

The only answer Caleb got was a growl as one of Caduceus’ hands came up to hold the back of his neck, the other pawing at the front of Caleb’s pants.

Caleb moaned at the friction Caduceus provided, using small thrusts to rub up against Caduceus’ hand.

“Y’sure this is fine?” Caduceus mumbled against Caleb’s shoulder, pink eyes gone dark from how dilated his pupils were.

“Perfectly fine, Ca-aah” Caleb’s words were cut off with a moan as Caduceus shifted his position so he was between Caleb’s legs and was rocking their clothed cocks together. 

Both men panted with the effort it took to keep the thrusts steady. Caleb could have sworn that his heartbeat could be heard with how hard it was beating in his chest. Caduceus’ slender frame towered over Caleb as he leaned down to capture Caleb’s lips in a kiss. Caleb’s hands went to wrap around Caduceus’ neck and pulled him closer, moaning into the kiss.

Caleb noted that he tasted like the chamomile tea he drinks at night before both of Caduceus’ hands slip down over Caleb’s sides to grab at his hips, controlling their thrusts a bit more.

The growls from Caduceus and the drawn out moans filled the room. Caleb felt the anxiety of someone hearing them crawl into the back of his head, but the thought was quickly erased when Caduceus broke the kiss to bite at his neck once again.

If the coiling in Caleb’s groin and the frantic and increasingly uneven thrusts from Caduceus were anything to go by, they were both getting close.

Caduceus’ hands slipped down to Caleb’s ass and gripped once again, eliciting a whine from Caleb. Gods, he was so close.

“Come- hah, come on Caleb. Come for me.” Caduceus panted hotly against Caleb’s neck before biting down.

That was all it took to tip Caleb over the edge, his eyes screwing shut and emitting a short groan as a mind numbing orgasm hit him. The edges of his vision went white, and Caleb felt as if he was about to lose consciousness.

When he had his bearings about him again, he saw Caduceus had considerately switch to humping his thigh instead of risking overstimulating Caleb. Caduceus’ teeth were still on his neck as high whines came from his throat, desperately trying to achieve orgasm.

Caleb pushed up to a resting position on his elbows and set his hand on Caduceus’ thigh, rubbed soothing circles with his thumb.

A few more thrusts later, Caduceus was coming with a cry of relief, collapsing against Caleb. Heavy breathing mingled with the continued crashing of waves outside their ship.

Quiet overcame the room once more.

After their breathing became mostly normal again, Caleb spoke up,

“So, was that the end of your rut?”

A breathy chuckle came from Caduceus’ chest as he lifted his head from Caleb to look him in the eyes. “Not for another few hours.” He said with a gentle smile.

Caleb felt a smile coming onto his own face as he leaned in to give a quick kiss to Caduceus.

“I think we can handle that, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in about 5 years. Makes sense that it's smut lol.


End file.
